Giorno Giovanna
Giorno Giovanna (ジョルノ・ジョバアーナ) is the main hero of Part V: Vento Aureo. He is the son of the series' main villain Dio Brando, though is also Jonathan's biological son. Early Life Born Haruno Shiobana, Giorno is the son of Dio (fathered using Jonathan Joestar´s body) and a Japanese woman. His first years were marked by his mother, who left her home often and "didn't want her son to keep her from having a good life", forcing Haruno to be left alone at night to fear the dark. When he turned four, his mother married an Italian man and they moved to Italy, upon which "Haruno Shiobana" became "Giorno Giovanna". His new stepfather, however, would often beat him when his mother was not around. That, coupled with the fact that Giorno easily became the target of street gangsters, gave him very low self-esteem. However, one day as Giorno was walking home, he came upon a man covered in blood lying in a patch of tall grass. After discovering the injured man, other men approached Giorno, asking him if he knew where the man had gone. Giorno lied to the men feeling that the injured man was the same as him. Although Giorno already had Gold Experience at this time due to the effects of the Arrow transferring to his body, he hadn't discovered it yet, only activating it subconsciously. Around two months later, the man showed himself to Giorno again. He had survived and remembered how Giorno had helped him, telling Giorno that he would never forget what had been done for him. Soon after that, Giorno's father stopped beating him and he became popular among kids his own age. It turned out that the man was a gangster, and he quietly watched over Giorno from the shadows. To Giorno, this was the first time someone else had treated him like a human being and showed him respect. The trust that Giorno should have learned from his father was instead taught to him by others, and ever since he has lost the scared look in his eyes. He subsequently forges a dream to become a "cool gangster" like the man who had helped him. Vento Aureo (2001) Joining Passione Giorno is first introduced from Koichi Hirose's perspective, showing off his famous ear-canal trick in which he stuffs his entire ear into his ear canal. From there on it becomes clear that Giorno seemingly wants to take advantage of any stupid tourist, and manages to trick Koichi. At first, Koichi doesn't fall for Giorno's tricks but upon seeing the long line for a taxi he takes Giorno's offer for a ride. As Giorno tries to get away with Koichi's luggage, Koichi uses his Stand ability to increase the weight of the tires. Giorno doesn't let this affect his plans and runs away, after using Gold Experience to turn Koichi's luggage into a frog. Giorno then meets up with Leaky Eye Luka, who demands protection money from him. Giorno says he has no money, but Luka, who is unconvinced, takes Giorno's wallet and reveals a picture of Dio Brando. Luka becomes increasingly violent while Giorno insists that he has no money. Suddenly the frog, made of Koichi's luggage, returns and begins climbing up Giorno's pants. Upon seeing the frog, Luka orders him to kill it, but Giorno refuses. Giorno's refusal enrages Luka, who smashes the frog with his shovel against Giorno's suggestions, but the side effects of Gold Experience manifest and cause the attack to rebound upon and kill him. Giorno is then seen spending the money stolen from Koichi, which leads to a small confrontation between the two of them. It is at this point that Koichi becomes aware of Giorno's Stand. Soon, problems arise for Giorno as news of Luka's death spreads, and Bruno Buccellati visits him on the train to interrogate him. Buccellati's interrogation eventually turns violent, forcing Giorno to reveal Gold Experience, despite his concerns about what would happen if Gold Experience gave life to an already-living being. After their battle, Giorno tells Buccellati that he dreams of becoming a "cool ganster" and explains the reason for Luka's death. Buccellati, realizing Giorno's good heart, tells Giorno of Passione and that people join through a test put by Polpo, which Giorno subsequently goes to take. The test turns out to involve keeping a lighter lit for 24 hours. Giorno sets the lighter upright in a loaf of bread in his apartment to wait out the 24 hours but soon finds himself in trouble within the first hour when Koichi turns up looking for his stolen luggage. After successfully recovering the lighter before Koichi can blow it out, Giorno leaves the apartment complex only for the lighter's flame to be extinguished by an errant janitor throwing water over the steps. As Giorno tries to figure out what to do, the janitor relights the lighter for him and Polpo's stand Black Sabbath appears. It attacks the janitor for having re-lit the lighter, ultimately killing him by stabbing his spirit with the Arrow. The stand then turns its attention to Giorno, who fights back with Gold Experience and ends up winning with some help from Koichi. In retaliation for Polpo's disregard for the old janitor's life, Giorno transforms a gun into a banana and leaves it in Polpo's fridge, leading to Polpo's accidental and mysterious death. Giorno then becomes the newest member of Buccellati's group. When brought to meet the rest of the members, he is pressured into drinking a cup of "tea" heavily mixed with Abbachio's urine. He earns their acceptance by doing so, having turned his teeth into a substance made of 98% water which absorbed all of the water molecules. Facing the Passione Operatives After Polpo's death, Buccellati takes the group on a boat to Capri Island to retrieve Polpo's hidden fortune of 6 billion. During the trip, the group is forced to face Zucchero, another operative looking for the treasure, and his stand. Giorno is also captured by the enemy stand while investigating the disappearances of his teammates. However, before that, he turned Narancia's shoe into a fly that would attempt to return to its owner, enabling Abbachio and Bucciarati to figure out the secret behind the enemy stand and defeat it and its user. Upon discovering that their would-be assassin has a partner who ran ahead to Capri Island, Giorno and Mista go ahead of the rest on an inner-tube-turned-fish to clear the way, in which Giorno keeps track of Mista's movements and Mista encounters Sale. After Sale's defeat, the group encounter an operative named Belcaro, who has come at Buccellati's request to take the money and subsequently raise Buccellati to operative status. They then receive their first mission: to protect Trish, the Boss' daughter, from the traitors seeking to capture her in hope of getting information on the Boss and using her as leverage against him. Protecting Trish Buccellati's group is shown protecting Trish while encountering many other stand users on their way to the Boss. Initially, when they are going to obtain the key that fits inside of Coco Jumbo, Giorno, Abbachio, and Fugo fight Illuso. Giorno used the caps of Purple Haze to make a cure for the virus when he used it to trick Illuso into going into the normal world. Later, after the group is off the train where Bruno fought both Prosciutto and Pesci, Giorno ends up fighting Melone and his stand Baby Face. The autonomous form of the stand that the woman from the train gave birth to goes on to track down and attempt to kill the entire group starting with Giorno. At first, Baby Face has the advantage since it removed Giorno's throat, but this is when Giorno realizes that he can create body parts and attach them to people. That gives him the upper hand allowing him to win without the help of the others. During the fight with White Album soon after, Giorno is the one who drives Mista to the disc that contains the location of the dropoff point for Trish. Before his incapacitation, Giorno makes grass that is then frozen to make a grass surf board. Stone Ocean (2012) Giorno is revealed to be among the many illegitimate sons of Dio Brando, though he remains unaware of his multiple half-brothers. While Pucci attracted to Florida three young men who were all Dio's sons, Giorno was nowhere to be seen even if he had Dio's blood in him. This is surmised to be due to his personality, as opposed to those of his brothers. On the page containing Rykiel's privilege card, it hints that Giorno might be in Florida after all, though he never actually appears (were he to have made an appearance, he would have been 26 years old). Of note is that Araki has drawn Giorno together with Stone Ocean's protagonist Jolyne in several pieces of official art. Personality Giorno began as an unhappy and lonely child until he befriended a gangster. Since then, he has become a more confident person. His clever mind helps him and the rest of Buccellati's gang get out of tough situations, as well as helping him win the support of its most stubborn members. While he may seem to be a troublemaker at times, he has a good heart and wants to help out anybody who has shown him kindness. Of course, he has no trouble punishing those that needlessly and intentionally hurt other people, as shown when he ruthlessly engineers Polpo's death because the latter was lax in letting his stand automatically kill anybody nearby. Stands Gold Experience Gold Experience Requiem Trivia *Giorno's name written in katakana is not ゴルノ・ゴバアーナ (Goruno Gobana) or ギョルノ・ギョバアーナ (Gyoruno Gyobana), but as ジョルノ・ジョバアーナ (Joruno Jobana). This is to reflect the pronunciation of GioGio in Italian. *Giorno's hair was originally a black bowl cut. However, when his stand powers awakened, his hair became gold and spiked with spiral-like bangs. This hairstyle is also associated with chocolate cornets: the notation "@@@" refers to Giorno's unique hairstyle and is often used by fans to refer to him. *Giorno takes after his father's "Muda Muda Muda..." battle cry, only shouting the last "Muda" as a finishing blow. He also pulls off a "WRYYYYYY!" during his fight with Cioccolatta. *His favorite musical is Les Misérables; his least favorite foods are chicken and especially duck. *A common aspect of Giorno's wardrobe involves wearing ladybug-themed jewelry, and his Stand also sports ladybug insignias. As ladybugs symbolically represent good luck throughout Europe, and it is considered bad luck to kill one, this can represent Gold Experience's powers of returning damage back to the attacker of its creations. *In an interview, Araki stated that he based Giorno's appearance on Michelangelo's "David". The cover of volume 62 was based off a Renaissance painting as well. *Giorno is the second blond character with a pigtail who lost a hand who was voiced by Romi Paku, the first having been Edward Elric of Fullmetal Alchemist. Gallery Younger_giorno.jpg|younger years Giogio_birthmark.jpg|Giorno Joestar's birthmark revealed Giorno_ps2game.jpg|Giorno as seen in the PS2 game Giorno Joestar Bloodline.PNG|Joestar Bloodline Giorno Mother.PNG|Giorno's Mother Little Giorno.PNG|Giorno lied to protect a ganster. Category:Main Protagonists Category:Joestar Family Category:Brando Family Category:Part V Characters Category:Stand Users Category:Living Characters Category:Passione